


all tied up (for you)

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Married Couple, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: Jongdae and Minseok start a new (spicy) hobby together.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	all tied up (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Home4U, Prompt #303  
> Thank you mods for holding this fest (and this particular round that has made me so happy!)  
> To my hype bud, I love you, thank you.  
> To the reader, hope you enjoy this story!

“Raise your arms for me, dear” Jongdae whispers, hot breath fanning over Minseok’s neck. 

He nods and raises his arms, palms out. Jongdae moves around him, stops in front of his face and leans in for a quick kiss, smiling tenderly. He is wearing black slacks and a button up baby blue shirt, his hair up and back, eyes dark and focused, his hands steady as they move. Minseok on the other side is stark naked from head to toe, black hair pushed away from his face, kneeling on the plush duvet of their big bed. 

Jongdae insisted on not turning on the aircon. “You’ll catch a cold,” he said and Minseok agreed, but now he is sweating buckets. 

“We can stop if you want,” Jongdae says, the rope in his hands loosening momentarily. But Minseok shakes his head no, asks him to keep moving and Jongdae nods solemnly, keeps working meticulously. 

It was Minseok’s idea to begin with. He had heard about it here and there, this thing of shibari, rope art. He felt intrigued, asked Baekhyun, certified sexologist and all in for sex positivity, a couple of question and came home with a lot of ideas. Being tied up had never been something in his plans, the idea of ropes always trails him back to movies about kidnappers and torturers. 

He and Jongdae have been married for eleven years, they are childless because their jobs demanded way too much attention in the first few years and then because they thought it was better to be alone together. 

But sometimes couples get a little bit bored, not of each other but of routine. And so they plan trips to the Bahamas, a second honeymoon to Jeju for their seventh anniversary, Minseok sells an old family property just so they can stay in the most expensive hotel in Switzerland for the tenth. 

And in bed… they have tried different things. They tried dom/sub things before, it was a test and then an on-demand thing, high-stress jobs begging for something to let out some steam. But they are old souls and things like swings and threesomes and bdsm dungeons are scary and frankly not appealing at all. Some other things though… they may be interesting. 

When he told Jongdae about shibari, his husband had lifted his eyes from the stock report and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Minseok nodded, blushing madly. Jongdae smiled and after dinner, he cornered him in the kitchen, fucking him roughly against the counter. “I love the idea of you in ropes,” he whispered when they finished, Minseok giggled like a schoolgirl.

In a week’s time they had researched enough to know what type of rope to buy, how to tie knots safely, how to support weight properly, what to do and what not to do. They tried all the things they learned first on a teddy bear, poor thing was probably burnt by rope way too many times, then on Minseok’s wrist, then on his ankle, and four weeks after their initial exploration of the rope art world, on Minseok’s naked body. 

“Is it ok like this?” Jongdae asks, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade as he tightens the rope. Minseok bites his lip, inhales sharply to hide a moan when Jongdae’s right hand sneaks up to the front, two fingertips brushing over his nipple, fleeting kisses on his nape, the rope ever present, flooding him with too many sensations at once. It’s exhilarating. 

“Yes,” he manages to say, Jongdae smiles against his skin, leaves a last kiss over his shoulder and continues to work. 

Jongdae is meticulous in this, like he is in everything else, earnest energy and honest pursuit, eyebrows furrowed as he works over his chest, always cautious, always careful. Minseok’s knees are starting to hurt, Jongdae grabs his hands by the wrists and places them on his back, tying the rope around them. His heartbeat speeds up as his arms are immobilized, as he realizes he is at the mercy of Jongdae, who kisses his neck and whispers how pretty looks all tied up. 

Minseok is sweating, but he is not afraid now, not nervous at all, he is excited, he is beaming. He tests the ropes and they all stay in place. The work is done, he is tied, bound and floating gently. His dick aches, leaks precum steadily, he is warm all over. Jongdae’s hands are burning coal where they reach, sliding from sternum to hip, fingertips tracing patterns on his skin. 

“So pretty…” Jongdae whispers, kisses his neck but now with something more than fleeting passion. He is sucking, teeth grazing his skin bluntly, his chest resting against Minseok’s back.

“Dae…” Minseok whispers, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip when Jongdae’s hands travel to his chest, ignore his aching groin and focus on his nipples. 

“Hmm?” he hums, nonchalant like his breath didn’t hitch when Minseok leaned back, clothed cock brushing against Minseok’s bare skin. 

“Touch me,” he demands, broken but wanting, feeling the restraint heighten the way he feels every touch, every caress. Minseok thinks he has never felt this floaty, this happy. “Please, Dae,” he whines desperately, voice higher and higher with each syllable, “touch me.”

“I will,” Jongdae retorts, laughing before stepping out of the bed, Minseok whining at the loss of contact. He reappears in front of him, hands on the buttons of his pants “I just like to play with my food.” And then the bastard winks. 


End file.
